The Day After
by AngelicDragons
Summary: The day after Kate gets justice for her mother.
1. The Morning

**I've been neglecting my favorite characters. So this popped into my head today. Well actually the sentence "Kate is sitting on a bench." popped into my head. They story followed. I'm going to call this a one shot, but the last time I tried that, it turned into a story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Kate Beckett sat on a bench in Central Park, sipping a coffee, watching people go about their day. She was playing hooky from work, something that just two years ago she would never have done, but today was special. When she woke up this morning she was free. Everything that had followed her since she was nineteen had changed yesterday. She had been worried, scared even, that the feeling would fade. Or worse, that it would feel hollow and short lived. She imagined the reason it felt the way it did was because she did it the right way. She didn't get revenge, she got justice. She hadn't done things solely by the book, but she hadn't done anything immoral.

She took a sip of coffee, leaning her head back afterward, savoring the taste. The morning sunshine felt refreshing on her face. She couldn't remember the last time she had been outside just to enjoy it. The last time she had been in central park had been on a case. Now she was here simply to enjoy the breeze, sun, and people.

"One bear claw, my lady." Castle presented the pastry with a flourish.

"Thanks, babe." Kate reached up, carefully grabbing the wax paper the bear claw was wrapped in. She took a bite, enjoying the texture. "Hmmmm, that is perfect."

Castle just smiled as he eased down beside her. He couldn't remember seeing Kate so relaxed, so happy. The weight and pain he had seen in her eyes and posture since she walked into his launch party was gone. It's like she was a completely different person.

"So what now?" Castle asked taking a bite out of his own claw.

"Nothing. There is nothing now. We are going to sit here until my stomach decide what is for lunch, then we are going to walk there, hand in hand, making goo-goo eyes at one another across the table."

Castle let out a laugh. "That sounds like a really good plan."

"It's a non-plan. There is no plan today." Kate took another sip of coffee.

"Well there is one plan."

Kate took a deep breath. "Yes. One plan."

"Did he agree?"

"It took a little convincing, but he will meet us there tonight at six. I've already made the reservations." She turned to Castle. "You sure that Alexis and Martha don't want to come?"

"I asked, but they said this was for us and your dad."

Kate took a deep breath. "You realize that my father and I will cry through dinner tonight, right?"

"Are you kidding? We are going to have the dinner you and your father were supposed to have when you were nineteen. I'm going to cry."

Kate actually smiled. "Thanks babe."

"For the crying?" Castle raised an eyebrow.

"No!" Kate laughed bumping Castle shoulder with her own. "For helping me get here, get him. I would never have gotten here without you."

"I don't know about that. You are the extraordinary Kate Beckett. You don't lose. It may have taken a little longer, but you would have gotten him. It was fate."

"I don't believe in fate."

"Doesn't matter. Fate believes in you."

Kate finished her bear claw wadding the paper up into a ball.

"I still can't believe you took the day off. What did Gates say?"

Kate took another sip of coffee. "See you Monday. I don't think she was surprised, but she wasn't sure what to do. Ryan texted me while you were getting the bear claws. I haven't taken a day off, willingly," Kate glared at Castle. "in seven years."

"Yeah, that sounds like you. I had to beg to get you to go to the Hamptons, and then you only went for the weekend."

"I like my job."

"I like my job, but I still take time off."

"Babe, your job is time off. I found you the other morning stacking playing cards into walls and rolling Hotwheels cars into them. You were supposed to be finishing two chapters of the latest book."

"I was taking a creative break."

"For three hours?"

"Touché."

Kate stood from the bench reaching out her hand to Castle. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Castle took her hand and the two began a slow, wandering journey through the paths of Central Park.

"You know, I don't remember the last time I just came to the park to enjoy the outdoors. I was thinking about that while you were getting the bear claws. The last time I was in this park was a case. I think I'm going to start coming here more."

Castle just looked at Kate with a smile.

Kate put her head down, hiding her face with her hair. "You think I'm silly."

"No, never. I'm just happy to see you this light, this unburdened."

"I am, unburdened, that is. Don't get me wrong, I know that I carried my mother's death with me and from time to time went a little over board with the case." Kate paused for Castle reaction. When he didn't even look at her she just kept going. "I never realized, until this morning, just how much I internalized it. I actually don't feel the same as I did yesterday. I don't feel the same in the absolutely best way possible."

Castle reached out putting his arm around her shoulders bringing Kate in for a one armed hug. "I'm so happy for you. I'm happy that you found your mother justice but even more happy that you have found, if not peace, balance."

Kate thought for a moment. "Balance? I like that. Yeah. I've found my balance." Kate grabbed Castle's hand pulling him to a stop. She leaned in, kissing him deeply. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	2. Lunch

**I really should learn to leave well enough along. However, I haven't learned anything and I continue to write. So here is the next chapter in yet another one shot.**

**Thank you everyone for reading, following, and commenting on the story. It's what made me decided to keep going with the story. That and I want to write the dinner scene.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

After wandering through the park for an hour or so, the couple made their way back onto the streets of New York. The time had passed with talk of pleasant little things and the comfortable silence only possible in truly close relationships.

Castle was just absently observing people as they wandered through the city, so he didn't notice Beckett stop until he reached the maximum length of their joined arms.

He turned to look back at Kate. "Is everything alri…oh." There in the store front display was the video of Detective Katherine Beckett, NYPD, arresting Senator Bracken for his numerous crimes. As he watched the screen, a scroll at the bottom listed the charges against him. The murder of Johanna Beckett was the first crime listed.

"I never get tired of seeing that look on his face." Kate said still staring at the screen. She then turned to Castle. "You know what he said to me? 'You can't be here.' He thought I was dead. He thought I was dead and then I show up and arrest him on television." Kate began walking again as the news report moved on to its next topic. "I glad you're here, babe."

"I'm glad I'm here to." He agreed.

Kate laughed at herself. "Yeah, but that's not quite what a meant. Thanks to you I have a life to look forward too now." She could tell by Castle's scrunched eyebrows that he wasn't understanding her. "I'm not explaining myself. Before you, I had my job and I had my mom's case. Without you here now, I would just have my job. While getting mom justice would have still made me happy, there wouldn't have been anything after that. I would just have my job. But now, I have you, I have us, and the future that we are going to have together."

Castle didn't think that a statement like that needed more words so he simply gripped her hand a little tighter as they walked.

Kate started window shopping as they made their way into the retail district. After stopping there stroll to look at incredibly nice pair of boots, she had to distract Castle with goo-goo eye to stop him from running into the store and buying them for her.

"I don't need them Castle."

"Need? My mother would not be happy with you at all Kate. She has said, several times at quite high volume, that a ladies' foot wear purchases have nothing to do with need. I have the credit card bills to prove it."

Kate let out a laugh. "I'm sure you do."

"Besides, it's a special day. Let me buy you something."

"You did by me something, coffee and a bear claw."

"That doesn't count. I always buy you a coffee and a bear claw. That's not special."

Kate narrowed her eyes at him, playfully. "It's special to me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I want to do something grand in celebration."

"That's what tonight is about."

"That's for you and your dad. I want to do something for you."

"Babe, you don't have to buy me things."

"Trust me, I don't buy you things. If I did you would have a brand new Ferrari right now."

"Castle." Kate put warning in her voice. There was no way she was going to let Castle buy her a car.

"I know. I know. I'm not buying you a car. But a small shopping spree wouldn't be so bad would it? You could get some coats, some boots, we could go to this nice leather store we know about."

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm not going to be able to talk you out of this am I?"

"How often do I insist upon buying things for you? Give me this one time. Who knows, if you give in you might just like it."

"That's partly what I'm afraid of." Looking at the expression on Rick's face, Kate decided to not fight a battle she knew she would lose. "Ok. A small spree. A coat and a couple pairs of boots. No leather stores."

"Kill joy." Rick stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

Rick was laughing lightly as he carried the four bags down the sidewalk.

Kate tried to look stern, but kept smiling. "Shut up."

"What happened to Miss only a pair of shoes and maybe a jacket." He laughed again.

"I got carried away, but it's such a great jacket and the boots match perfectly."

Castle could imagine that this is what the nineteen year old Kate Beckett acted like, before the world collapsed in on her. He just smiled as she continued to gush, yes that was the only way to explain it, gush, over the few things she just bought. In the middle of her speech her stomach rumbled.

"Wow, we just ate." She place her hand over her stomach.

"Actually, no. We had bear claws over four hours ago. It's almost one. What would my lady like to eat?"

"I want a hamburger, fries, and a shake."

"What about dinner tonight?"

"I'm actually not sure how much I'm going to eat tonight." Castle saw the melancholy wash over her face.

"I can understand that." Castle wanted to keep the conversation going. "So we are going to Remy's?"

"Yes. Yes, we are." They continued to walk down the street working their way to the familiar hang out.

"Excellent. I could use a burger and shake myself."

* * *

The two sat down at their normal booth. They hadn't gotten there until after 1:30 so the big rush was gone. That and Castle gave an autograph and picture with the two ladies sitting at the booth when they arrived.

"Oh, the price of fame." Kate said mockingly

"Hey, I happen to know that you have a thing for this ruggedly handsome writer."

"Alex Conrad?"

"That's not funny." Castle pouted.

"No, it's not." Kate leaned across the table and kissed Castle gently. "That wasn't funny and I'm a one writer girl. A one Richard Castle writer girl."


	3. Dinner

**I hope this dinner meets everyone's expectations. I fear I might have built it up to much. I will leave it to you to judge.**

**I'm so happy this little story connected with everyone the way it did. I figure event Rick and Kate are allowed the occasional good time. Keep the reviews coming and thank you everyone for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. I would go way too easy on them.**

* * *

He had never seen her like this before, not over clothes, not even her first day back after they got together had been this bad. The place they were going wasn't even formal, yet here stood Kate Beckett, wrapped in a towel, standing in front of the closet, pants and shirts all over their bedroom. He wouldn't dare say anything. He knew how much this night meant to her, picking at her about the way she was acting would just be mean spirited. He could not, however, help the smile that spread across his face as she came out of the closet with yet another pair of skinny jeans and shirt. She held the shirt and jeans in front of her body as she stood in front of the mirror. The instant crease in her forehead told him that these were destined for the ever growing pile on the bed.

"Nope." She huffed and into the pile they went.

He continued to stare at the pages of the comic book in front of his face, hiding both his smile, and growing amusement at the way she was acting.

"How can I not have anything to wear?" He heard the muffled question from the bedroom. That's when it happened. "Oh god, when did I become that woman?" That was it. He lost his battle with laughter, filling the room with his deep voice.

Kate's head popped out of the closet to look at him. "Enjoying yourself?" She was trying to look stern, but was failing epically.

"More than you could ever know." To his credit, he did try to contain his laughter.

Kate fully came out of the closet. "This is important, babe."

Castle stood from the bed, walked around to the closet bringing Kate into a warm embrace. "I know it is. I know how very important it is." He kissed her gently on the forehead then leaned back to look in her eyes. "But, in my defense, you didn't have this much trouble getting dressed for the gala at the British Embassy."

Kate narrowed her eyes at Rick. "True, but that wasn't with you. And my Dad. And it wasn't for mom." Castle heard the barely noticeable shake to Kate's voice. He tightened his arms around her a little more.

"Tell you what. Why don't you wear what is most comfortable for you. That's what your mom would want. For you to be comfortable, relaxed. You wear what will make the night easiest for you."

Kate nodded her head once, walked over to the pile, pulled out a button up blue shirt, a pair of skinny jeans, and disappeared into the bathroom. She reappeared ten minutes later, dressed, and ready to go.

"You know, we are going to be almost half an hour early." Castle pointed out.

"I don't want to take a chance on dad being their alone for even a minute." She placed her hand over her mother's ring hanging on her neck. "If you think this is hard for me, it's even harder for him."

"All right then, we shall go." Castle held out the curve of his elbow. "My lady."

Kate took his arm and both of them left the loft heading for dinner.

* * *

Rick and Kate only arrived fifteen minutes early given traffic, which was a good thing because Jim arrived ten minutes early.

Kate rose from the table embracing her father as the tears that had been shining in her eyes finally fell.

"Hey Dad."

"Hey Katiebear." Jim held is daughter for a moment before turning to shake Castle's hand.

"Thanks for coming, Dad." Kate sat back down in her seat using her napkin to dab at her eyes.

"I'm still not sure this is a great idea, but for closure, for you, I'll do anything."

"I think it is fitting. We finish the dinner that got interrupted so long ago. Now that justice has been served, mom can rest in peace."

"You mother began resting in peace the moment you let yourself be happy." Jim looked his daughter in the eye giving her a small smile.

Kate simply nodded her head in response before changing the subject. "Did you see the news?"

"You mean you arresting the man responsible? Yes." Jim put his napkin in his lap before folding his hands on the table. "I don't want to talk about that. This is about your mom, and our family." Jim looked at Rick. "That includes you Rick. You have as much to do with what got Katie to this point as anyone here. Certainly more than I did." Saddness passed behind Jim's eyes.

Kate reached out and grasped her father's hand. "That is over Dad. We are good now. You're better, I'm better. We are both moving forward. It just took me longer to start the process than it did you."

"I'm still sorry, honey."

Kate patted his hand indicating that all was well between them. "Now, we need to order. Originally I didn't think I would want to eat much, but now that I'm here, I'm starving."

Jim chucked to himself. "I skipped lunch because I was nervous about this, but I'm with you, now I'm hungry." Jim opened the menu.

Moments later that waiter arrived and orders were given.

"Johanna would have loved you Rick. Even more than she did from just what she read. She would have been an even bigger fan, but one very formidable mother-in-law."

"I can't even begin to imagine." Castle took a sip of water. "Maybe one day I can get someone to tell me how big a fan the Beckett women really are of the ruggedly handsome Richard Castle." Rick turned his head to show a profile of this face.

Everyone laughed. Kate swatted his shoulder.

"Sorry, Rick. I value my life entirely too much to ever divulge a secret of that magnitude."

Dinner passed easily. The food came and the plates went. Kate and Jim took turns telling stories of Johanna and one another. Castle listened intently, happy and relieved, to see the easy nature of both Kate and Jim come to the forefront. He had been a little concerned with this dinner as well, when Kate first mentioned. Now, he couldn't have imagined a better idea. Both of them looked as if a burden had been lifted from their souls. Sure, the love was still there. Kate still missed her mother, and Jim his wife, but the pain of not knowing, of justice being denied, of no closure was gone.

Jim finally looked at this watch. "Good grief, I didn't realize it was so late. Sorry kids, I'm going to have to go. I still have to work in the morning."

Kate sat down her glass of wine. "Yeah. I probably should go to work tomorrow as well."

Jim looked shocked. "You took the day off? On purpose?" He looked over at Castle.

Rick threw up his hands in surrender. "I didn't have anything to do with it. It was all her idea."

"Wonders never cease." Jim stood from the table. Kate stood up to give her father a good bye hung. Rick stood up to shake his hand. "I'll see both you again soon. Thanks for dinner and everything else."

Kate walked her father out to the sidewalk while Rick took care of the bill.

"Thanks for coming Dad. I know this wasn't easy, but it really helped. It feels good, to finally really move on."

"I'm glad you are moving on. You deserve so much more than carrying around a burden that isn't yours. Be happy Katie." Jim hugged her one last time before hailing a cab.

Castle walked out onto the sidewalk, wrapping his arm around her waist as he neared her. "That went very well."

Kate looked at him. "Yes, yes it did."

"Now what?"

"Now we are going back to my place."

"Lead the way, my lady."


	4. That Night

**OK, here is the last installment. It's called "The Day After" and I've completed the day. I really enjoyed writing this happy bit of the Castle/Beckett life. They should get more happy times.**

**Thank you everyone for reading. I loved all the reviews, I'm glad you enjoyed the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.**

* * *

Kate unlocked the door to her apartment and walked through the threshold. She could feel Castle following her in. She came here now just often enough to keep the mustiness away. It really didn't feel that much like home anymore, but tonight, it seemed like the right place to be. She took her shoes off of her feet and headed toward the bedroom. She had clothes still left here and Castle still had some in his drawer. It only took her a moment to find some yoga pants and a nice sweat shirt to slip into.

As she reentered the living room she saw Castle looking at the murder board behind her shutters. It was the first time, ever, she looked at it and didn't feel the repressive sadness that had haunted her for so long.

"Would you like some wine?"

"Hm?" Castle didn't even look away from the shutters.

"Wine, would you like some."

"Yes, thank you."

Kate walked into the kitchen getting down two glasses as she headed for the refrigerator. The bottle of wine that she removed was one Castle had brought the last time the two of them had stayed here together. Pouring the two glasses she carried them back to the living room. As she approached Castle she held out a glass.

"Here, babe."

Castle didn't hear her. She could tell that his mind was off somewhere else doing a million other things.

"Babe."

"I'm sorry." He turned to Kate, taking the offered glass. "Thank you."

Kate took a sip of wine, staring at the murder board she had set up in her shutters. "I can finally take this down. And not because I failed. I can take it down because mom got justice."

"Are you sure?" Castle looked at her carefully.

Kate laughed lightly. "I know you aren't going to believe this, but I don't like having this up. I know I got lost in the case more than once, and dragged a lot of good people along with me, but it wasn't because I thought it was a good idea. I couldn't fail her, Rick." Kate held up her hand to stop the comment she assumed was coming. "I know. I know. You and dad have both told me, numerous times, but its how I felt. I knew going after Maddox was stupid. I know convincing you to help me with surveillance wasn't just selfish, but dangerous. I had to do it. I can't explain why, but I had to."

"Well." Castle paused for a minute to gather his thoughts. "It all worked out in the end."

"Only because I have the best friends and best partner a person could ever ask for." She bumped his shoulder with hers.

Castle gave is thousand dollar smile and took a sip of wine. "Yes. Yes you do."

"Seriously babe. Thanks for everything you did for mom. For me."

Castle set his glass down on the nearby table before turning and pulling Kate in to a passionate embrace. "There were times you drove me completely mad, but I would do it all again to give you what you needed."

Kate set her glass down to return Castle's hug. "Yeah, I've been told I can be a handful." They both laughed.

"You don't say."

"Shut up."

* * *

Kate and Rick where sitting on the sofa. Rick was leaned back against the arm with his feet stretched out along the cushions. Kate was sitting between his legs with her back resting against his chest. Both were on a different glass of wine but the exact number wasn't really important.

"So, what now?" Castle asked.

"That is a good question." Kate let out a contented sigh. "I guess I go to work tomorrow and I try to act normal. I hope there won't be a lot of press there asking questions. I never thought I would have to worry about publicity that wasn't tide to you." She turned her head and kissed his cheek. "I know the boys won't make a big deal out of it, but the NYPD did just arrest the senior senator for the state, so I imagine I'm going to spend quite a bit of time a 1 Police Plaza over the next few days." She turned back to look at Rick's eyes. "You will come with me, right?" She had seen it coming, but had never asked him to accompany her, she just assumed he would.

"Of course I will."

Kate settled back down into him. "I'll have to do prep for the trial. We all will. That could take months. At least I won't have to give an interview before trial. NYPD can't comment on an open investigation. After the trial, I will avoid it as long as possible. I'll have to keep an eye on dad. I don't want him to back slide with all the attention mom's case is going to get. You need to keep an eye on me too. I'm going to have my good days and my bad days, but just hold onto me, alright?"

Rick tightened his arms around her.

"Other than that, I'm hoping things will pretty much stay the same. We still have a wedding to plan. You have a book to promote. Oh, that reminds me. Sorry about getting you arrested, again. This one was completely my fault. And it's not nearly as cool as riding a horse naked through the park."

Rick let out a laugh. "It was…"

"Spring. I know. One day you are going to have to explain that whole thing to me." Kate turned over so that they were face to face. "So I guess that's 'what now'."

"Ok, but that's not what I meant."

"Huh?"

"No, I really like your plan going forward and I'll support you in every way possible, but I was wondering if we were going to sleep on the sofa or in the bed?"

Kate's cheeks turned rosy. "Why didn't you stop me?"

"Stop you in a rare moment of Katherine Beckett sharing? Not a chance."

Kate stood up from the sofa. "We are going to bed and in a little while, we will go to sleep. That's 'what now'."


End file.
